Waking Up At Ouran
by purplefire225
Summary: Three friends, Cher, Emily and Madison, wake up one day to find themselves at Ouran, claiming to be a famous band attending the school. Will love spark between them and the Host Club, or will the new 'friends' turn against them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One(:**

I burst out laughing for the hundredth time. So did my bestest friends, Emily and Cher. We were watching "Silent Library" and the kids were talking and losing. Our faces started turning red, and we were tearing up. Emily, over-reacting, as always, fell off the bed, and hit the floor with a loud "BANG". Cher and me stopped laughing and looked at her. She moved her brown hair away from her face, so she could look at us. Just to see her face made us laugh even more.

"Ok, I've had enough." I said, shutting off the TV we've been watching all day. I looked at the clock, beaming 12:47 a.m. Wow, it's later then I thought.

"Time for bed. It's almost 1:00 am!" I told them.

Hopping off my bed, I turned off the light, turned on my night light and got back under the covers. I was very confer able. Emily and Cher got in their sleeping bags, on the floor. Which probably wasn't to confer able? I closed my eyes, but giving no use to try to fall-asleep. It wasn't long before someone piped up, who was Cher.

"Hikaru or Kaoru?" She asked us. "Which do you think is better to date?"

"Well," Emily started, about to tell us everything she knew. "Hikaru is selfish, stubborn, and more immature then Kaoru, and more destructive. As for Kaoru, he is calmer, kinder, understanding, and more easy-going. But they're both cute and mischievous. So, I would choose Kaoru."

Cher and I stopped and thought about what she said for a second.

"Emily, why do you know that?" I questioned, putting my light brown hair into a pony tail. Emily sat up to glare at me with her brown eyes that tears into you, like swords or daggers.

"No reason." She replied casually, checking out her nails. I sat up too.

"As weird as that was, I have to agree." I pulled the covers up over me even more.

Cher frowned sitting up like the rest of us. "You not gonna give Hikaru a chance?"

She sighed as we stayed silent, taking it as a no. I threw Cher a pony tail holder as well, and watched her put her brown, almost black, hair into a pony tail like mine.

"Actually, I would choose Kaoru too." She finally spat out.

Cher brought her knees to her chest. She was thinking deeply. Emily was probably just waiting for someone to say something, because I was. I thought about reading, but my book was downstairs. Maybe write in my book? Nah, I have writers block. I gazed over at Cher and Emily, who were looking around the room trying to avoid eye contact with each other. I stole a glance at my guinea pigs, Ginger and Peachy. They were dozing away, probably having dreams filled with Carrots and Hay. We stayed silent for a few more minutes, before Cher broke it again.

"What if we met them?" Was what she only said.

More silence. It was starting to get to me, and probably all of us.

"The twins?" I asked hopefully. It would be a dream come true.

"No, well, yes. All of them. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Keyoya, and Haruhi." She answered. "The Host Club!"

"Keyoya scares me a little." Emily added into our conversation.

What would happen? Anything really. They could hate us or love us. Or ignore us completely. Our lives as students at Ouran High School. Like I said, a dream come true.

"Anything…" I accidently said. I turned to see Emily and Cher staring at me weirdly.

"Madison's on crack!" Emily yelled, laughing with Cher.

"I am not. I'm going to bed!" I yelled and layed down, pulling the covers over me.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Madison Chance." Emily teased about my favorite singer. I laughed silently in my head.

The others did do the same and I closed my eyes. Visions of Ouran swirled through my head. What if we really did attend Ouran? I fell-asleep, not expecting what happened next. And it wasn't about Carrots and Hay.

*Couple minutes later*

The wind tickled my nose. I heard birds singing, and people talking in the distance.

Wait...WHAT?

Shooting my eyes open, I saw I was sleeping on a stupid suitcase. Also that it was morning. And I was outside, NOT in my bed, like I had fallen asleep in. I'd only been asleep for maybe 2 seconds! My back also hurt, most likely from sleeping on a suitcase. I flipped off the suitcase in my mind, then remembering that suitcases don't have feelings. Observing again, I saw Cher and Emily were sleeping next to me, on suitcases as well. Cher looked especially un-comfortable, but that's just me. Standing up, I accidently stepped on a guitar suitcase. My guitar suitcase that I use to pack my guitar from lessons to my house. I also had a black microphone, with the name "Madison", engraved in it. Same with Cher, but she had a Bass. Emily had a lighter load, some drumsticks, and no microphone.

The cool breeze hit again, and I relised I was in my pajamas. My shorts and a tank top. Embarrassing. I looked around for people to ask where I was, or maybe for clothes, but no one was around. And I didn't recognize where we were. We couldn't be that far, could we? I turned around, answering my question. We were a long way from home. I saw Ouran. Yes, THE Ouran High school. I heard a clock chime, signaling 2:00. Judging by the sky, I'd say 2:00 p.m. deciding to break the news, I shook Cher and Emily awake. Heads shooting up, the questions started. I just ignored them before one wanted to speak so I could understand them.

"Where are we?" Cher asked finally in a semi-calm voice.

"In Japan…At Ouran…Turn around." They did turn around, and if what they saw didn't scare them or shock them to death, I didn't know what did. I also felt calm, not like:

'OMG WERE AT OURAN! I HAVE TO UPDATE MY STATUS ON FACEBOOK!'

But calm enough to think this through. I knew we were gonna be alright.

First story(: Please review, I would love it! Hope you enjoyed too! I already have 20 chapters. I just decided today to post it on here, but I started writing it about a month ago. PLUS, Cher and Emily are my best friends! And my name really is Madison! I wanted to add me in a story, and when they heard it was an Ouran story, they wanted to be in it. Yup, so like I said, REVIEW PLEASE(: Love youu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two(:**

After the moments of shock, we decided to gather our still stuff and head inside, p.j's and all. We grabbed our things from the ground and headed through the gate.

With the sun shining down, we could see everything in daylight. Ouran was huge! It was beautiful as well. The garden was trimmed and plucked perfectly. Flowers danced in the breeze, and I could smell them as we walked down the pathway made of gravel. I could hear a fountain somewhere, and decided I wanted to see the whole ground when we were settled in. There had to be more than just the front lawn. So far, this place was awesome. Now, for the inside.

We kept walking and looking around in awe. We stopped when we heard a women in front of us. She had brown hair up in a bun, and brown eyes that sparkled. She smiled brightly, and I guessed she was probably in her late 20's or early 30's.

"Hello!" She told us. "My name is Mrs. Chinyoko! I work in the office! You three must be the new students from America, correct? But, I may ask, why are you wearing your pajamas?" We looked down and remembered we were in our pajamas. I started thinking of an accuse, but Emily beat me to it.

"We fell asleep in the car with our p.j's on. Our driver didn't wake us up to tell us we were arriving soon, so we showed up in our p.j's. We didn't have much time to change. We're sorry."

'_Nice lie Emily!' _I thought to myself.

"Anyways, we are from America! My name is Madison Jones, this is Emily Revel and Cherridan Deitz, but Cher for short. Pleased to meet you." We shook her hands, and followed her inside.

The hallways were long and some were eerie. I knew we were gonna get lost on our first day! She led us to the office and had us change in the bathroom while she got our schedules. We opened our suitcases, and all the clothes were in our size, and all from our favorite stores. We changed quickly and packed our pajama's.

I picked out a grey and green "Paramore" band shirt, with grey skinny jeans, bright neon blue socks, and my black vans. Emily wore a "Smosh" shirt, with regular jeans, purple socks and red converse. Cher had a black "Black Veil Brides" shirt, blue skinny jeans, white socks and black converse. I had to admit, we looked good!

Coming back into the office part, Mrs. Chinyoko gave us our schedules. She also informed us that the music teacher wanted us to perform for her, to see where we were in music. We smiled and thanked her. Just as we were leaving I stopped and turned around.

"Mrs. Chinyoko?" I asked, trying to pronounce her name correctly.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Why are we here exactly?" Emily and Cher suddenly became interested, and turned toward her for the answer.

"Well, you don't know?" She asked, almost amused. We shook our heads. "You're a band, aren't you? You came here while on tour, so your parents can know you're being schooled and not fooling around. I can't believe you didn't know!" She laughed.

"Sorry, we forget easily. Let's go." Cher said, pulling me out into the hallways.

We walked for a bit, before some questions popped into my head.

"Where are we gonna stay?" I asked quickly.

We all stopped to think. I don't think anyone came up with anything, because no one said anything. We don't have any parents around, well, none of our parents. We don't know anyone here, so we don't have a place to eat or stay! Problem #1.

"Oh, wait, here we go." Cher was looking at our schedule, or what was on the back of it. It was a letter from the headmaster or the principle, or whatever was at this school. It said;

'_Dear Cherridan D, Emily R, and Madison J,_

_ First, I would like to welcome you to Ouran High school. As however long you will be staying in Japan, I would like you to stay with my son, Tamaki Suoh. You can find him mostly in Music Room 3, or in Class A. Thank you, and I hope to see you perform soon._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Headmaster __Yuzuru__ Suoh'_

I sighed. Staying with Tamaki? Were gonna be dead by the end of the week, if we stay that long. Emily laughed and so did Cher.

"Staying with Tamaki? Were dead!" Emily laughed again, and we kept walking.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Well, at least were not homeless." I admitted.

"So, where are we going?" Cher asked looking around. We were in a long hallway, almost where we came in at. There were open windows and some doors leading outside. I walked over and sat down in the window.

"I don't know really." Cher and Emily came and sat next to me. They sighed. I was deeply thinking, about things. Mostly about how we were going to get home, or how we got here.

"I just want to go home actually." I sighed and looked outside. There were flowers and trees, flowing with the wind, it was beautiful. But this was Japan, not Washington.

"Accuse me, are you lovely ladies lost?" A sweet voice said behind us. I dared not turn around, for I knew that voice. Tamaki.

I sighed again. I turned. I saw the whole Host Club. Whoop-de-doo. Tamaki smiling trying to impress me, Keyoya writing in his stupid book, Hikaru and Karou whispering to each other, Honey on Mori's shoulders, trying to get a huge piece of cake in his mouth, and Haruhi smiling, looking like the only normal one, which she was. I got up and went through the door way to the garden, not speaking another word.

"I don't want to be here." I whispered and walked away. I didn't care if they followed me. I just needed time to think some things out.

**Cher's P.O.V**

I watched as Maddie walked away. She was depressed, I could tell. Emily and I just sat there watching her get smaller and smaller in the distance. I was sort of depressed too. I know right, bad time to be. I mean, THE HOST CLUB IS RIGHT BEHIND ME. But she was right. We might never get home again. I heard footsteps behind me, and someone sit next to me. I turned my head and saw Haruhi.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently. I smiled.

"Yea, it's kind of a long story though. But it's probably Maddie you want to check on, not me." I sighed and laughed when I saw her confused face.

"Madison is the one who just walked off. When she get's depressed like this, she sometimes tries to hurt herself. Haruhi's eyes widen, and sent a look to The Host Club. Tamaki put his hands up, and walked off to find her. I laughed and looked at Haruhi again.

"Cher." I told her holding out my hand.

"Hi Cher. I'm Haruhi." We shook hands, as the rest of the Host Club came over.

"I'm Honey and this is Takashi!" Honey said pointing to Mori.

"Hikaru." One twin said.

"Karou." The other one said.

"I'm Emily." Emily told them. "And the girl just walked off is Madison or Maddie for short."

"The guy who walked off was…" Haruhi started but I finished.

"Tamaki. I know, we have to stay with him." I told them.

"That sucks!" Hikaru laughed. I rolled my eyes and got off the window. I looked at Emily and she understood what I was thinking.

"Were gonna go look for Maddie. Or help Tamaki. You guys can come if you want." I said going out the door and into the garden, with Emily and The Host Club following me.

The garden was just as beautiful as when we came in. There were even some blossom trees that I've never seen before. I finally saw the fountain with a small pond next to it. There was a grassy area next to the fountain, where Tamaki lay on the ground while Madison was laying on his chest. Madison looked like she was fast-asleep, and Tamaki looked like that as well. We all giggled at them. They were adorable together! We all walked over to where they were laying. They did look adorable.

"I guess we'll show you guys to the music room, and let these two love birds sleep." Haruhi whispered to me and Emily. We nodded silently. We all walked away while Madison and Tamaki slept silently.


End file.
